Tables of various shapes and sizes are employed in diverse applications and arrangements in professional, business, and living space settings. In order to accommodate a wide variety of uses, a single table is often required to be capable of serving many different functions. Such a table must therefore be adjustable for many different applications and many different users.
Common desirable features of such adjustable tables include a means for adjusting the height of the table top, as well as for providing efficient storage options. For example, individuals who prefer not to remain seated at all times throughout the workday or during a seminar, may opt to alternate between standing and sitting at the table. It is thus advantageous that such multi-purpose tables be vertically adjustable to accommodate these different users in a comfortable position, and to help users perform their tasks more efficiently. It is also beneficial that such multi-purpose tables include a table top capable of tilting or folding so as to allow the table to be conveniently stored while occupying a minimal amount of space. An adjustable height and tilt apparatus to move and secure the table top at a desired height and table top angle is advantageous in that users of all mechanical abilities and strengths may thereby raise or lower the table top slowly and with ease.
One such known adjustable table is moved vertically by the use of pneumatics. These types of tables, also known as counterbalance tables, use pneumatic gas cylinders arranged in a vertical manner to adjust the height of the table top. Pneumatic gas cylinders utilize gas or pressurized air located within an enclosed cylinder to produce a force in a linear direction when actuated by a user. Gas cylinders are known in the art and are used in an extremely wide variety of applications including the automotive, manufacturing, and furniture fields.
Counterbalance tables typically have a control means that actuates the pneumatic system to produce a force on the underside of the table top in order to allow the user to adjust the height of the table. Prior adjustable counterbalance tables have a single control system that activates either a single gas cylinder, or controls two gas cylinders via a master cylinder and a slave cylinder. One disadvantage of such tables is that the lifting cylinders or columns are arranged in close proximity to one another, particular within twelve (12) inches. A further disadvantage of these lifting columns is that they include a physical link such as a metal band that connects the two lifting mechanisms. Such arrangements are cumbersome and overly complex. Furthermore, such a complicated assembly greatly hinders or even eliminates the possibility of incorporating an efficient tilting or folding mechanism on the table assembly. As a result, these tables are expensive and time consuming to produce, which in turn creates a costly final product for the end user.
Therefore, an adjustable table is desired that is simple in design and can be easily adjusted in height and tilt to allow for a wide variety of applications and storage options. A simple, cost-effective design is desirable so as to allow an equally uncomplicated tilting mechanism to be arranged on the table assembly.